First Year
by XxXcemetaryXxXdriveXxX
Summary: The Morgan Twins are starting their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. However there have been strange things happening at school everyday and they weren't caused by their psychic powers. Miracle Girls, Yu Yu Hakusho, & Harry Potter
1. Trip to Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Well I decided to make my first fanfic a crossover between Miracle Girls and Harry Potter. My reason I chose that anime/manga to go with Harry Potter was because it would make sense, Miracle Girls is about two girls with psychic powers and Harry Potter is about a wizard. This fanfic however will make it seem as if the two main characters of Miracle Girls have psychic powers in addition to being witches. They will start at age 11 in this fanfic and a new one will be created each time a new term starts at Hogwarts. It will start with the anime/manga first and once the girls are in London, Harry Potter will actually be there.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At the Morgan House

"Toni! Mika! Wake up or we'll miss our flight to England", yelled Mrs. Morgan.

Toni says, "But mom, school doesn't start until September and it's only June."

"Yeah, why do we have to go now, it's not like we'll get pentalized for being late on the first day", said Mika.

"Well if you don't wanna make the feast, then fine by me", said the tired mother Mrs. Morgan.

"The letter didn't say anything about a feast!" said the twins in unison.

"well then let's get going so we can get your textbooks", said Mrs. Morgan.

At the Airport

"I can't wait to get to England!" exclaimed Toni.

Mika replied, "That's only because Jackson is coming...you'd be down in the dumps if he wasn't."

"I would not!", yelled the agitated Toni.

"Flight 647 to London is now boarding", said the announcer over the intercom.

Toni yells, "No!".

Jackson comes out of nowhere

"Hey guys! Wait up!", yelled Jackson.

"Jackson!", exclaimed the relieved Toni Morgan.

"Hurry up you lovebirds if we don't board now we won't be able to go", yelled Mika.

In London

"So where is Diagon Alley anyway? And where are those people who are supposed to be helping us", Mika Morgan asked her friend and twin.

"Hagrid, they're over there!" exclaimed a skinny boy with black hair and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Thanks for the help Harry, Dumbledore would be furious if they had gotten lost", said a big man that apparently went by the name of Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry said as they were walking over to Mika, Toni, and Jackson, "No problem."

"All right, I'm Hagrid and I'll be helping you find your way around until September when you'll be departing from London to Hogwarts all you have to do is follow me", said Hagrid calmly.

"Okay", exclaimed Mika, Toni, and Jackson in unison.

"Well what are you waiting for? You won't be able to buy anything if you're just standing there, but I guess I can wait", said Harry.

"Who asked you?", yelled the aggravated Mika Morgan.

All of them walk out of the airport and Hagrid takes them to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, which is where they'll be staying until September.

"Okay, this is the place you have to come back to every night. Harry will help you find your school supplies in Diagon Alley which is right through that doorway", said Hagrid.

Harry yelled to Mika, Toni, and Jackson, "Follow me!".

The three of them followed Harry to a shop owned by witch that went by the name of Madame Malkin, which was where they would be buying their school robes.

"Oh...you must be here for some new school robes", said Madame Malkin.

"Yes we are", said Mika.

"Well then you three can follow me, Harry already has his since he came here a few weeks ago, but since you're all first years you obviously need some", said Madame Malkin.

After two full hours Mika, Toni, and Jackson all had been fitted into their school robes. Then Harry led them out of the shop and took them to Ollivander's so they could buy their first wands.

"So, are those the three new students that Dumbledore told me would be coming?", asked Ollivander.

"Yes, they are", answered Harry.

Ollivander pointed to Mika when he said, "We'll start with you", then he grabbed a box and handed the wand in it to Mika, "Just give it a wave".

Mika did as he said and then Ollivander said, "That's a first, usually it takes more than one try for me to find the correct one for somebody." then he gave a wand to Jackson and surprisingly it was also the right one first try,  
same thing for Toni.

Then they went to Flourish and Blotts where Harry pretty much took care of everything so they didn't spend too much time there, they left within half an hour since Harry still had to look for the books. After that they went to the closest Quidditch supply store and Harry had bought the three of them brooms, he did have a lot of money inherited from his parents after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay I'll write the second chapter soon but it'll take place two months later,  
just to inform you. Get ready for a big surprise in the next chapter...or if you want to give it away just click back and see the description.


	2. The Train Ride and The Sorting

Camille: Quicker than I thought but anyway here's The Train to Hogwarts!

Mika: Weird...I thought you'd focus more on school so they'd accept you as teacher or office aide.

Camille: How the hell did you know about that?

Toni: She beat the crap out of your friend Raquel.

Raquel: Yeah and my jaw still hurts. Guess what?

Everybody besides Raquel: What!

Raquel: My spoon is too big.

Jackson: What makes you think we care.

Camille: (slaps Jackson's face) Idiot! She's my friend.

Jackson: Well you two are never going to be in this fanfic.

Camille: Who says? This is my story I can kill you if I wanted too but too many witnesses. So I'll just have you die a peaceful death in the sequel...even though there will be more than one sequel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At King's Cross

Mika is staring at her train ticket and is completely clueless. "9 ¾...I've never heard of that", thought Mika. While she was thinking she ran into a teenager that went by the name Fred Weasley.  
"Hey, watch it!", exclaimed Fred. "Give the girl a break, by the looks of it she's a first year", said Fred's brother that went by the name George.  
"How did you know?", asked Mika. George answered, "Your ticket says to go to Platform 9 ¾ if I'm not mistaken, don't worry it's right there." He was pointing to the brick column that was saying 10 on the right and 9 on the left. "Confused?", Fred asked. Mika, Toni, Jackson, and Harry all just nodded. "Well, you just take your trunk and then run towards the wall and you'll automatically be transported to the Hogwarts Express, the train that takes you to Hogwarts. You can watch Ron go first and then we'll go and you can follow", said George in hope to clear things up for them.

It was Mika's turn now since George, Fred, Ron, Jackson, and her twin sister had already passed through. She wanted to go right after George but Toni just ran right through. Then she saw a familiar face holding out his hand to her and he said, "Come on...if you don't go through you'll never make it to school." Mika grabbed his hand, closed her eyes and George (Don't ask how she knows it's George...I said it was a familiar face so that's good enough.) pulled her through the portal.  
When George said that it was okay to open her eyes all her old and new friends were standing around her. "Guys, we have to get on the train now!", exclaimed Jackson who was pointing to the clock. The group had boarded and Fred and George were hoping that their new friends would be sorted into the same house as them, George was mainly hoping Mika would be in Gryffindor. Fred & George both knew that no matter what Ron would be in Gryffindor.

The friends had found a compartment in the back of the train. The lunch trolley was arriving right when seven new faces had come into their compartment.  
They just sat there, they didn't even bother asking if they could sit in their compartment. Mika then asked the person who looked as if they had been the leader, "Would you please tell me why you didn't at least ask before sitting there?" The boy she asked who was named Yusuke answered her question simply by saying 'no', then the girl with brown hair who was named Keiko hit him in the back of the head and apologized to Mika. "We couldn't find anywhere else to sit...we didn't mean to be rude,  
but we really didn't have a choice. Again, I'm sorry if Yusuke had offended you,  
said Keiko. "Apology accepted", said Mika.

Two hours have passed and the train was now coming to a halt. They changed into their school robes, all of them and got off the train. Then a familiar voice to Mika, Toni, Jackson, and Harry had called out to the first years saying, "First years follow me." Hagrid let them to some boats which held four in each while Hagrid got a boat all to himself.

(I won't be saying who was in each boat, it's not important anyway.)

In the Great Hall

Professor McGonnagal got up from her seat at the staff table and began the sorting.

(I will only be typing the sorting for the important characters. I will remind you of them now: Harry, Ron, Hermione she's important she just wasn't here earlier,  
Mika, Toni, Jackson, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and Hiei.  
All those characters are important but only some have been introduced so far. I will also be doing Draco's sorting.)

"Keiko Yukimura", yelled Professor McGonnagal. Keiko went up and allowed the sorting hat to be placed upon her. It didn't take long for the sorting hat to decide, she had qualities of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but more Gryffindor.  
"GRYFFINDOR!", yelled the sorting hat. "Yusuke Urameshi", yelled McGonnagal.  
Yusuke got up, and it was unanimous, it decided after only a minute.  
"SLYTHERIN!", yelled the hat. "Suichi Minamono", yelled McGonnagal.  
He also got into Slytherin, as well as Hiei and Draco. Kuwabara was placed into Hufflepuff because he really didn't have any characteristics for any of the other houses. "Mika Morgan", was the next person to be sorted. She was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw when the sorting hat was placed upon her.  
The rest of them got into Gryffindor, it took a while for Harry but he still ended up in Gryffindor.

"That ends another sorting. To our new students, welcome, and to the old, welcome back...another year of magical learning awaits you", said the headmaster calmly, "It is now time for you to all go to your dormitories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille: Ha! I told you there would be a surprise.

Mika: Big deal, seven Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Camille: But weren't you mad about not being with George.

Mika: Well yeah, but we wouldn't have any classes together anyway.

Yusuke: Next chapter "Hiei's Secret Revealed", boy can't wait.

Camille: Shut up...but thanks for saying that for me.

Yusuke: Whatever! 


	3. Hiei's Secret Revealed

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were in the Slytherin common room, but something was different from what they usually had done in the mornings. Hiei wasn't making fun of Malfoy, this quickly worried the other two because usually Hiei would be making jokes about Malfoy to his two friends. Yusuke, who hadn't known Hiei as long as Kurama was still surprised, but he didn't even bother using his power as the son of Raizen, who was the Lord of the Northern Lands in the Makai (I know it's irrelevant know, but you'll see when it comes in to play in this fanfic). Just as Kurama & Yusuke were about to ask Hiei what was wrong it was time to go to their Potions lesson which was taught by their Head of House...Serverus Snape, all three of them wanted him to go to hell.

The three of them made there way through the dungeon corridor and entered Snape's classroom. Their Potions class consisted of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years...so they were with Keiko and Yukina most of the time. Then Snape began another boring lesson with, "Today, I just want you to follow the instructions on the board and the one who makes the most progress will be rewarded by having no homework for a month and be given full points for those assignments, you may now begin". Hiei turned to the page that the board said the instructions were on and noticed almost ¾ of the steps were useless and would just be a waste of time doing all of them so he just proceeded using the steps that would actually be of use. The girl behind him however was so surprised that he got so far so quickly that she asked him how and then he simply answered,  
"You can skip almost ¾ of the steps and it would still produce the same result as following all of them...I can show you which ones you can skip depending on if you want to finish on time or not." The girl who was named Hermione just replied saying, "No thanks I'd prefer following the official instructions", it was obvious for Hiei to see that she actually wanted to finish on time even if she wasn't following the official instructions so he showed her the steps to skip anyway. Usually he wouldn't do something like that so Yusuke and Kurama were surprised once again but didn't bother doing anything since Hiei would just end up getting mad and tell them it was none of their business.

However it became obvious what was wrong with Hiei in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class because instead of sitting with the two of them he decided to sit with Hermione, a Gryffindor, which made Malfoy make jokes about him with Pansy Parkinson. That got Hiei really mad and he yelled at the top of his lungs and said, "So what if I like her! Just because her parents couldn't do magic doesn't mean she's worse than us", that just made Hermione blush.  
The Professor Quirrel came into the room and scolded Hiei for yelling at Parkinson and Malfoy even though they were the ones that actually started it he still got detention. Hermione then stood up and said, "Professor, Hiei was really only trying to defend me. Malfoy and Parkinson were the ones that started it they were making jokes about me, Hiei was just telling them to stop." Professor Quirrel replied, "Very well, Jaganshi you don't have detention, instead Malfoy and Parkinson can and will take your place."

On their way back to the common room after class Yusuke asked, "So, why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have told anyone." That question somehow made Hiei wonder if he was being a good friend if he was keeping it from them.  
"I'm sorry...but I thought you wouldn't understand, apparently I was wrong to think that", replied Hiei. "Of course you were wrong!", exclaimed Yusuke. "What the hell made you think we wouldn't understand how you felt?", asked Kurama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille: I know I made Hiei go out of character but I thought it would be cool that Hermione was paired up with him. Even though it would never really happen, since Hiei never apologizes to anyone.

Harry: Yeah, and you didn't even include your two main characters. (Harry is pointing to Mika and Toni)

Mika and Toni: Yeah it's our story, you might as well make those three the main characters.

Camille: One chapter that you weren't in, I couldn't think of something you could be a part of and I already had the chapter name. Oh and I hope all of my readers weren't wondering why I changed the chapter name. 


	4. The Promise

Camille: Wow...I'm actually writing two chapters in one day...the first two chapters don't count because I wrote them on different days but uploaded them the same day.

Mika: Are me and Toni in this one?

Camille: You are...

Toni: What about me?

Camille: You're not romantic enough but the next chapter will be all about you and Jackson. I promise!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione quickly made friends with Mika Morgan from Gryffindor on the very first day of school and whenever they were allowed outside they would always be together.  
Mika found out that Hermione had a huge crush on Hiei Jaganshi from Slytherin and it was obvious that Mika herself had a crush on the third year Gryffindor George Weasley. "Would you help me get together with George if I helped you get together with Jaganshi?", asked Mika. Hermione answered, "Of course! But how could you help?" Mika answered her question, "Simple. We get Keiko from your house to tell Hiei that you like him...I thought he said that he liked you during Defense Against the Dark Arts though. I know I wasn't in your class but that's what my sister said." Hermione said, "Okay", and that was the end of that conversation.  
Hermione would be helping Mika hook up with George, Mika would be helping Hermione hook up with Hiei. Even though this wouldn't have to happen if Hermione knew that she liked Hiei, when he admitted he liked her.

The next day during Herbology Mika approached Hiei and asked him if he liked Hermione. "You know her?", asked Hiei. Mika answered, "She's one of my best friends." Then she said, "Now answer my question pretty boy." That sort of agitated Hiei but he answered her anyway, "Yes, I do like her, but she doesn't like me." When Mika heard him say that she said, "Yes, she does", and she left it at that, she knew that Hiei would eventually realize that Hermione did like him, but he just needed to let the fact sink in first. When she was about to leave the greenhouse she felt somebody grab her arm and the person asked, "What did you do to Hiei?" Mika answered as she turned around to see who it was, "I just said that the girl he liked actually liked him back." and then she asked, "Is that really so wrong? To tell somebody the truth." Yusuke shook his head and he realized all this time that he no longer loved Keiko and it was time to move on and that he now had loved Mika, and without caring about the fact Hiei and Kurama were both watching he kissed her.  
Mika pushed him a way though and yelled, "You...you...I don't like you...I already like someone else...and you already have a girlfriend anyway!" then she said calmly to Hiei, "Tell her Hiei...before it's too late." Then she made a run for her life and Yusuke begins to realize that it wasn't him that had fallen in love it was his Youkai self that had forced him to do that.

The next day Yusuke and Kurama saw Hermione and Hiei kissing. They were wondering why he left early and now they knew it was because that he liked her and wanted to know if she liked him back. It all made sense! Now Hermione just had to keep up her end of the bargain by using Hiei to threaten Mika's crush. "Hiei...I was wondering if you could do one of my friends in Ravenclaw a favor?", asked Hermione. Hiei agreed to what Hermione needed to be done for her friend which was pretty much threatening George until he would agree to go out with Mika which didn't really take as long as it took to convince Hiei that Hermione liked him because George too liked Mika. He ran out of the dormitory and as soon as he saw Mika in the corridors he kissed.her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille: Shortness...but I can't think right now...and Toni don't bother I don't care what you do.

Toni: Crap! 


	5. The Break Up

Camille: Okay, I'm gonna try my best to keep my promise from the last chapter.

Mika: You do know that Toni thinks it's literally going to be all about her and Jackson, right?

Camille: I just meant it was mostly about them...and it was going to be a break-up as well. Payback!

Jackson: What did I ever do to you?

Camille: Shut up! Hiei, would you do the disclaimer?

Hiei: If it'll get you to shut up.

(silence)

Hiei: The author owns nothing.

Camille: (thinking: At least he wasn't as stupid as Yusuke to say that I do own how Mika and George feel about each other.)

Hiei: I heard that and I was going to say that next actually, but maybe it's best we just let them read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Gryffindor common room, that's when Jackson saw them, Toni and some guy with orange hair who was named Kyo were kissing. Now Jackson would be completely fine if it was a dare in a game of spin the bottle, but there was no circle of people and no bottle to spin so it wasn't possible. It broke his heart and he knew he had to do something about it so when he saw Mika, he kissed her,  
of course that plan failed because Mika pushed him away and George by the look of his face was about to beat him up, but George gave him a chance to explain himself. "It's because Kyo is kissing her, I don't know why though but I just don't wanna look at them. Toni's my girlfriend! Why is she kissing that idiot?", explained Jackson while he was pointing to Toni and Kyo. George was wondering that too because for some reason he always hated Kyo Sohma, from the first day he layed eyes on him. "Fine, I won't beat you into a pulp. Just don't kiss Mika again, why don't you kiss her for revenge?", said George. He pointed to a girl with long brown hair named Tohru Honda when he said his last sentence.

"Why her?", asked Jackson. George sighed but still he answered, "It's because Tohru is Kyo's girlfriend and she's probably as mad as you for kissing another person,  
it would make more sense to kiss Kyo's girlfriend as opposed to mine"  
Jackson walked up to Tohru and asked as he pointed to Kyo and Toni, "Do you want to make Kyo jealous"  
Tohru answered, "Yes, but", and then she asked, "Why?" Jackson thought it would be best to answer her question honestly and so he did, "Because the girl he's kissing right now is my girlfriend and I know for a fact you his girlfriend." Tohru paused before she said anything else and then she said, "Fine I'll help you, because I know you want to make your girlfriend jealous too, but I have a better idea." She waited for a bit but no words came out of Jackson's mouth. "Why don't we just whisper into their ears saying that we were breaking up?", then she waited again but still no answer from Jackson, "It would make much more sense then kissing each other because they aren't going to see it." Jackson finally spoke up and said, "I guess that would be a better idea, so let's do it."

Jackson walked up to Toni while Tohru walked up to Kyo and they both whispered "We're breaking up" into their ears. Immediately after Kyo and Toni seperated both with surprised looks on their faces.  
Toni turned to Jackson and asked, "Did you really mean that?", Kyo did the same as well, Tohru and Jackson glared at eack other and then turned back to Kyo and Toni, both of them nodded. Toni broke into tears while Kyo just ran into the boys dormitory, both Tohru and Jackson just left the common room to go to their first class of the day. George walked up to her and told her, "You brought this upon yourself...go to hell you witch." Toni started to think, she was surprised that she was actually kissing Kyo, usually that was something that would never happen. Mika being in the Gryffindor common room even though she's a Ravenclaw was also strange but she could've been brought here by George when they met in the corridor.

Yuki Sohma for some reason appeared from the boys dormitory and said, "So,  
the two couples believed to be inseperable have finally been demolished"  
He had a big grin on his face, Toni knew that Yuki has always had a crush on her and Tohru, but before both of them had boyfriends and now Tohru was in the corridor while she was all alone with him. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I hate you?", Toni asked. Before Yuki could answer though she ran out of the common room. Since Mika had already left George, Fred, and all of Toni's other friends gave Yuki a death glare and even though Kyo wasn't her friend he still gave him a death glare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille: Oh no...I couldn't make it mostly about them...actually it seemed just about their break up...but that's what I mainly wanted to do so...I laugh at you Toni!

Toni: (still crying) Wait a minute...how can it be happening in real life if you're just typing it.

Camille: My magic typewriter...it makes everything I type come true.

Toni: Fine...ha beat that.

(silence)

Toni: Where'd she go?

Camille: I'm right here dimwit you just can't see me. 


	6. Can Nightmares Become Realities?

Camille: Beginning Chapter 6...

Toni: When did you get back?

Camille: Shut up!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Toni and Jackson have broken up and yet that has been what everyone is talking about. From Gryffindors (well they are Gryffindors so it's reasonable) all the way to the Slytherins. I know it's strange but that was how it was. Whenever Jackson was in the corridors Yuki, who was in his year would always ask if he really wanted to break up with Toni and Jackson would just punch him in the face but always when nobody was looking. The truth of the matter was that Jackson didn't want to break up with Toni even though she kissed Kyo. He would love her no matter what. That's not what I'm talking about though, but it is somewhat relevant since that was the day the nightmares started.

Begin Flashback

Toni and Kyo were just minding their own business when suddenly it becomes pitch-black and when the light suddenly comes back on she sees Jackson and Yuki both with evil looks in their eyes. Jackson's eyes were filled with anger and jealousy, Yuki's were filled with the same dark emotion. When Kyo and Toni calm down after all the surprises Jackson and Yuki both raise their wands. Then Toni suddenly gets all flustered wondering what happened to the Jackson she fell in love with back in Japan while Kyo just raised his wand and pointed it at Yuki. They always knew that those two had hated each other with a passion but nobody had been expecting this. Before Kyo could perform "The Avada Kaderva" which is also known as The Killing Curse Toni covered his mouth knowing they would get expelled if he did that (how Kyo knows the curse is a mystery). That was the biggest mistake Toni had ever made in her life because it was right then that both Yuki and Jackson had shouted "Avada Kaderva" with their wands pointed at Kyo and Toni.

Just then Jackson wakes up with sweat all over his face then says, "What a horrible nightmare!"

End Flashback

It was during his Charms lesson that he decided to sit right next to Yuki, he was hoping to prevent his nightmare from coming true by befriending him, but he doesn't know that befriending Yuki will only make the nightmare come true sooner than it is supposed to. Because it wasn't just an ordinary dream it was a look into the future of Hogwarts, the only hope now is Mika Morgan who has to make Jackson make up with Toni but since they're not in the same house that'll be a little tricky. "Hi...I was wondering is you'd like to be friends...and if I could take that seat", asked Jackson. Yuki nodded, that meant he was agreeing to be friends as well. Then the boy asked, "You are mad at my cousin Kyo if I recall", said Yuki. Jackson simply nodded because that was really all he had to do. Yuki then said, "Then meet me in the dungeons at 5PM today." Then he turned around facing the Charms professor who was also referred to as Professor Flitwick. The charm they learned today was just a levitating charm, he demonstrated how it was done then allowed the students to practice on their own. Oddly, Jackson was able to cast it perfectly and received ten points for Gryffindor house. Unfortunately Mika who was sitting right behind him and they started a fight which made Gryffindor lose the ten points that they just received, the only one who ended up not being mad at Jackson was Yuki actually since now it seemed as if Yuki was Jackson's only friend even though they just became friends in the beginning of the lesson. Of course Ravenclaw lost ten points as well but everyone was surprised that Mika could be so violent...especially Jackson...he always thought Mika was just smart, he never really thought that Mika would really punch him. When class was dismissed Toni walked to lunch in the Great Hall with Yuki and sat next to him as well.

(I'm skipping ahead to where Yuki told Jackson to meet him, don't get mad at me I just want to speed things up a little.)

Jackson went down to the dungeons just as Yuki said only to find that Yuki had a spellbook in his hand. "Do you really expect me to read?", asked Jackson. Yuki just chuckled and said, "No, but this isn't an ordinary spellbook, this spellbook contains the worst curses that somebody can cast...but if you're too scared-", Yuki couldn't finish because Jackson cut him off by saying, "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Give me that book!", and just as Jackson was reaching for it Yuki took it out of his reach and said, "We're in this together so if any of these curses will be performed on Kyo we're both doing it." That got on Jackson's nerves but he agreed to it in the end. Then all of a sudden his nightmare was coming true, he wanted to prevent it but he couldn't.

(I know you're mad but I'm just going to copy and paste the nightmare.)

Toni and Kyo were just minding their own business when suddenly it becomes pitch-black and when the light suddenly comes back on she sees Jackson and Yuki both with evil looks in their eyes. Jackson's eyes were filled with anger and jealousy, Yuki's were filled with the same dark emotion. When Kyo and Toni calm down after all the surprises Jackson and Yuki both raise their wands. Then Toni suddenly gets all flustered wondering what happened to the Jackson she fell in love with back in Japan while Kyo just raised his wand and pointed it at Yuki. They always knew that those two had hated each other with a passion but nobody had been expecting this. Before Kyo could perform "The Avada Kaderva" which is also known as The Killing Curse Toni covered his mouth knowing they would get expelled if he did that (how Kyo knows the curse is a mystery). That was the biggest mistake Toni had ever made in her life because it was right then that both Yuki and Jackson had shouted "Avada Kaderva" with their wands pointed at Kyo and Toni. Then Jackson was surprised to see that there was some type of barrier between the two pairs that stopped the curse in it's tracks and Yuki suddenly whispered to Jackson, "Looks like we have to hide the teachers are coming." Then Jackson and Yuki made a run for their lives so they wouldn't get caught. Toni and Kyo ran after them but only Toni was able to get through the barrier while Kyo was left behind. Then it turns out that Yuki and Jackson were actually trapped the teachers were coming from all directions, they thought they were going to be expelled but were surprised at what their punishmet actually was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni: Thank god! I thought you were going to kill me.

Jackson: Yeah...I thought so too.

Camille: Yeah, whatever but then I guess I won't reveal their actual punishment then. 


	7. New Faces

Camille: Hi!

Jackson: A little too jumpy this morning.

Camille: Yeah, whatever...just be glad you weren't expelled.

Jackson: Except now I'm stuck in Slytherin.

Yuki: Be happy...now we don't have to deal with Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're not expelled!", exclaimed Yuki and Jackson in unison. The headmaster nodded and said, "You'll just be transferred to Slytherin, you can get your things from the Gryffindor boys dormitories then follow Professor Snape to the dungeons to sleep in your new beds." Jackson and Yuki did as Professor Dumbledore said but they didn't really like how the Slytherin boy dormitories were...well actually they just didn't like who was sleeping next to them, to Yuki's right was Gregory Goyle and to Jackson's left was Vincent Crabbe, they were completely fine with sleeping in seperate beds next to each other since they were friends...but they didn't exactly get along well with the other two. Jackson tried to sleep but Crabbe's snoring was so loud it could keep an elephant awake and then he tried plugging his ears with ear plugs, he even tried taping Crabbe's mouth shut but the snoring could still be heard. "How does everybody sleep with this guy snoring so loud?", Jackson asked Yuki but when he received no answer he noticed Yuki had already fallen asleep. Jackson thought, "How the hell did he fall asleep?" Then he just lay down on his bed and eventually did fall asleep only to be awaken by shouting in an hour. So then he took a shower and met up with Yuki in the common room. Yuki then asked, "What took you so long Jackson?" Jackson just answered Yuki's question, "I didn't fall asleep until about an hour ago because of Crabbe's loud snoring. You were already asleep when I asked you how they were even able to sleep in this joint with him in the room." "Oh", said Yuki. Jackson then looked at down at his watch and said, "We should get some breakfast our first lesson is in an hour." Malfoy was right behind Jackson, but it was unknown to him until Malfoy chuckled and told Crabbe and Goyle, "They must be the ones that Dumbledore switched into our house because of something that they were doing to a bunch of lousy Gryffindors. They should have gotten an award for community service." Crabbe and Goyle laughged and Yuki said, "Will you shut up? We were only intending to attack my cousin, not his ex-girlfriend as well. So just leave us alone!" He emphasized the 'ex' in 'ex-girlfriend' though as well as the last part of that dialogue. Then all five of them went down to breakfast and when they finished they went straight to Professor Snape's classroom for their Potions lesson where they made whatever potion was created when all the directions on the board were finished in the hour. Also Yuki and Jackson were not next to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle they moved next to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama since they were better than Malfoy and his lot by far.

"Who are you?", asked Hiei pointing to Yuki, he already knew Jackson. Yuki answered, "I'm Yuki Sohma...me and Jackson were the ones that were transferred into Slytherin house because we were trying to use Avada Kaderva on my cousin Kyo...but most people ended up thinking we wanted to use the curse on Jackson's old girlfriend Toni." Jackson quickly became aggravated and said, "Will you stop mentioning her Yuki? It's none of their business." Yuki nodded and since it was the end of class all five of them left but Hiei went to catch up with Hermione instead of walking to Transfiguration with them, but he arrived there a little bit after them. "Did I miss anything?", asked Hiei. The other four shook their heads so Hiei sat next to them. This class and Care of Magical Creatures were the only classes Slytherins had with the Hufflepuffs, the only bright side for them though was that Kuwabara was in Hufflepuff so they'd have somebody to talk to. Kuwabara sat with Yuki and Jackson while Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke all sat together. Kuwabara asked while pointing to Yuki and Jackson, "Who are they?" Hiei told them that they were Yuki Sohma & Jackson Neil. (Don't ask how he knows Jackson's last name!) Then Kuwabara gasped and said, "You mean the two that were planning to use an Unforgivable Curse on that Kyo person." Yuki and Jackson nodded, but Yuki asked, "Why do you care about that baka neko?" "Well he doesn't seem so bad at night when we have to study that stars and planets crap", answered Kuwabara. Yuki and Jackson sighed, then Jackson thought, "Maybe Kyo isn't so bad but I don't care what happens to him." "Neil! Pay attention or you'll have to spend a week in detention.", said Professor McGonnagal, who was Yuki's and Jackson's head of house before they were switched into Slytherin. Yusuke whispered, "Stupid McGonnagal...maybe I'll get my father's army to destroy her." Jackson heard what he said thanks to his amazing hearing, then he leaned over and asked, "How does your father have an army?" Yusuke turned around and said, "I'll tell you only if you keep it a secret." Jackson nodded so Yusuke asked, "Have you ever heard of the Makai?" Then once again Jackson nodded so Yusuke then said, "My father is the Lord Raizen of the Nothern Lands...he was a Toushin the most feared species of youkai." "Oh, don't worry I won't tell anybody", said Jackson.

After that lesson all the students went back to their common rooms, they would go to Defense Against the Dark Arts in a few minutes anyway. Then a female Slytherin who looked like she was from America came out of the girls dormitories with an iPod. "Who are you?", asked Jackson pointing to the girl. The girl said, "My name is...Claire. I'm from America. Who are you?" "I'm Jackson and this is my friend Yuki", said Jackson pointing to Yuki. "Well I'll see you in class", said Claire. Jackson then thought, "Hello new girlfriend." Yuki then slapped him in the face and said, "Come on, I know what she wants. She wants to kill Toni...which means you'll never get back together with her...so we have to kill Claire before she even gets to touch Toni, unless of course you want to date Claire now, if that's the case be my guest." Jackson then snapped back to reality and said, "Are you crazy? I love Toni and there's no way in hell I'm gonna date somebody who wants to kill her." "Okay then", said Yuki in a surprisingly calm voice. "We better get going Defense Against the Dark Arts is about to start", said Jackson glancing at his watch. Then Yuki, Jackson, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama all left the Slytherin common room and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Quirrel. The teacher said, "Today you will be using nonverbal spells, I don't expect you to be able to but the ones who do will get no homework for two months." Professir Quirrel let them divide into pairs and practice using nonverbal spells for an hour, at the end of the lesson only Hermione, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke succeeded in using nonverbal spells, so as promised they had no homework for two full months. Okay, Jackson's almost worked but he did a completely different hex than the one he intended so he still had homework...it wasn't practicing nonverbal spells though since that was too advanced for them anyway and they shouldn't have been doing it in the first place. Then they left class and accidentally wandered into the third floor corridor which was forbidden to all students, they could tell because Mrs. Norris was right on that floor. They opened the door anyway and a three-headed dog named Fluffy attacked them. "Let's get out of here!", shouted the group of five in unison. As soon as they left the corridor Jackson said, "Let's go see the games keeper, I think he knows something about that threee-headed dog we saw in the corridor." The other four agreed with Jackson so they headed down to see Hagrid in his hut by the Forbidden Forest. "Hagrid! Open up!", shouted Jackson. Hagrid opened the door and said, "Oh, I was expecting you to be coming. I assume it's because you want to find out about Fluffy." "Fluffy?", asked Kurama. "Yes, that's her name. Don't worry about her though all you have to do is play a little music and she'll fall fast asleep, wait you didn't need to know that." But before he could say his last sentence the group had gone running to Hogwarts Castle to find out what Fluffy is guarding and why she attacked them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camille: I hope it's not too short.

Jackson: You have to upload it first don't you.

Camille: Yeah...done. 


End file.
